How the Tides have Turned
by Wizardborn78
Summary: Harry Potter has held his feelings for Hermione for a while now, but will he take a chance and really express his feelings or will everything he has wanted pass him by.. First Story Attempt please be kind. :)


Disclaimer: I Do not own these characters they are the property of J. K. Rowlings.

How the Tides have Turned

It was late November the Autumn Leaves had fallen and were blowing around what was left at least. Harry couldn't help but to be lost in thought as he looked out. Adventures oh had he had those with Ron and Hermione, but why did it feel like he was missing something. He silently cursed to himself in though he had already done so much however his thoughts were falling on a certain brown haired best friend. The Door to the girl's dormroom closed rather hard when the sound of foot stes were echoing off the stone floor when a pair of arms touched Harry's shoulder and the soft cheek of Hermione was pressed into his shoulder looking out with him.

Sure he could be honest inside of his head sure he could say everything to himself but could he to her he thought. His green eyes looked to the right when she was met with the brown orbs of her gaze. Taking a deep breath his voice was was slightly hushed " I think we need to talk Mione, I reallly think we need to talk". His voice the words scared her due to the fact they had already been through so much and now could it really be worse could this be more to do with Death Eaters? Curling her lip in she nodded quietly " alright Harry where when " her mind mentally slaping her (seriously thats all you could come up with where when) she saw no smile on his face so it would rule out the idea of making jokes.

Harry didn't utter a word instead he grasped her by the hand and moved them through the common room up the stairs and intothe empty room tha was for perfects. Her eyes looked around nervously, but what caught her attention was when Harry cast a silence charm and sat on the chair looking across to her. Their eyes met as they were across from one another finally drawing a deep breath he looked right at her " Mione, how long have you and I been friends, how long have been had each other's back "? Hermione's eyebrows raised nervously, no matter what this could be it was making her nervouse. She caught herself chewing her lower lip then drew a breath " Harry We have been friends since you saved me from that Troll , and honestly Ive had your back always". Harry the shy Harry the timid for the first time had enough he was nearly ready to bust, his eyes looked at her when he put his wand down and took a long drawn out breath . His eyes were nearly sad in a way he looked to her " Mione I can't do this anymore no matter who everyone wants me to be I can't continue this ".

Hermione looked at him this was not good if he wasn't prepared to keep going again the Dark Lord this was going to be a problem. He looked at her studying her it was very apparent they were thinking the same thing when her voice broke the tension between them " Harry I know we have had a slow progress but you can't just stop your the one who can end this", his eyes shot up he was given the confirmation it was a very different topic. He drew a deep breath " Hermione what I can't do is just be your friend anymore I love you I've loved you for so long now I can't sit back and be nothing more". Hermione's eyes shot wide did she hear this right sure she loved Harry god did she, but did she LOVE him. Seconds turned to minutes then a hitched breath came from them both. Harry stood slowly reaching to get his wand her silence was deafening and a sign he was making a fool of himself, moving to release the silence charm Hermione grabbed his wrist slamming into him nearly toppling them over. Her voice was soft and raspy when she spoke " Harry Potter don't you dare, I have not had my say and if you mean what you said you will let me talk " .

Harry didn't even speak how could he she was right, Hermione's hands were on his chest her eyes on him " I love you I loved you fora while and honestly I loved you when I came to the compartment that first time, Harry please I don't know about LOVE but I know that if anything happens to you it would kill me". His mind was screaming she said she loves me she was speaking from the heart can this be better (yes idiot look at her ) his mind was screaming at him. His green eyes met her the moment the second could he could she, time seemed to stop when their heads moved in closer then with in seconds their lips met magics from with in him and her started to move. The moment broke they looked at each other Hermione knew she should move Harry knew he should move, but instead her arms warped secure around his neck kissing him again Harry picking her up holding her in his arms as their kiss was long and loving. When the kiss broke Harrys eyes were on her in shock and amazement "Mione what does this mean for us"? She smiled like a Cheshire Cat looking in his eyes " it means that I would rather find out than regret not finding out" she smiled in those few precious moments their friendship would never be the same.

Minutes had passed since they had entered the room and a few kisses later, the couple left the room now reentering the common room sitting on the couch together with her legs draped over Harry's lap. Ron came in a short time later he had been out goofing off when he came face to fact with both Harry and Hermione, his eyes taking in what he saw before him and i was screamingly loud. He sat in the chair looking at Harry " Mate is there anything you want to tell me i mean anything new" his voice was hinting very strongly. Harry looked to Hermione who just nodded knowing that as friends secrets was a bad thing " alright Ron don't freak out but Mione and I are together " the words fell from his tongue so casually like the blush on her cheeks. Ron's face got a look of shock then anger then shock again " bloody hell what took you so long to finally do it everyone has been waiting for you two to wake up already" their looks were priceless shock and disbelief realizing they had danced around the obvious thing everyone knew, but now it was over they were together.


End file.
